


Unchanged

by MissMewachu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, I don't know how to tag I was feeling nostalgic late at night and actually wrote for once, It's good you'll enjoy it read it, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMewachu/pseuds/MissMewachu
Summary: Just a sweet little piece on Ash and Pikachu returning home to Pallet town after another spectacular journey.





	

A conclusive satisfaction felt warm in his chest, beneath, restraining a squirming excitement as he walked down the familiar path. It's been so long since he'd been home, and the old town hadn't changed from the day he was 10. A cheerful nostalgia met him every time he'd walk down these hills, recalling how keenly he sprinted up them each year before. 

Though he loved the conclusion of coming home after each journey, it was hard to relax for long, being in the same place where the new excitement for the next journey was jump-started. Hm.. Just where would he go next..? What Pokemon would he meet..? Okay okay, postpone that thought, he hadn't even made it home yet.

More than keen to see familiar faces again, Pikachu bounded ahead of Ash, paws galloping on the dirt. Ash smiled, watching his companion with so much vigour, it made the long trek back all worth it. Keeping a moderate pace, he stared out at the lazy sunset drooping down upon the endless paddocks and crop fields. He felt it's warm orange glow in his chest.. His journeys were richly abundant in adventure, excitement and joy, the adrenaline thrived in his body. And then, finally walking home to the unchanging, cheerful fields.. Nothing could compare to the tranquillity... His mum would happily greet he and Pikachu at the door, and then they would sit down together for a good yarn about all his new friends and timeless experiences.. And of course show off all his hard-earned gym badges! Finally, they would sit at the table and enjoy a warm, cosy dinner ridden in his mother's love.. Such a perfect way to end a grand adventure..

!! "..Mum wanted me home before dark.." Ash suddenly remembered, Pikachu stumbled to a stop, long ears pricking up and staring up at Ash with those brown eyes. Ash looked down and responded with a hefty grin. "..I'll race ya!!"

"Chaa!"

With that, the two charged off, kicking up dirt beneath their heels. Savouring that pumping adrenaline one last time.. Ash felt the exuberance simmer through his veins, laughing triumphantly as he tried to keep up with his best friend. The sun trickled it warm rays down upon the two companions, both skidding around corners and cheekily taking shortcuts all memorised from previous annual runs home. Ash felt something thickly warm burst from his heart as the white picket fence came into sight. "I'm going to beat you this time!!" Ash powered on, Pikachu leaping out from a bush and gleefully squealing as they sprinted side by side.

Ash Ketchum and Pikachu were home.


End file.
